And So This Reminds Me
by Rikku's Confessional
Summary: 2 and a half years have passed since Sora was murdered... [engagement&love] Two new weilders were found in the sorry remains of Twilight Town... [hatred&war] [kairiXroxas] [SEQUEL To The Bloodstained Sands Remind Me!]
1. remains of my memories

**Authors Note: **_Well hola amigos! (Sorry spanish mood...) Anyways, Hello! Here it finally is the first chapitarrrrr of THE SEQUEL! -Claps and Applauses Herself- It isn;t very long I know, but as the storys of me always go, some are, some aren't. What can you do? I hope it works out well. It begins where the first left off. So please enjoy (and don't shoot me) if it's bad. Love you all! Read on!_

**Disclaimer: **_(Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah i don't own it.)_

_

* * *

_

_"M-my name? It's Aqua." She smiled and looked over towards Terra._

_"Don't worry about him," The other girl whispered. "Riku will take good care of him, and that evil thing attacking him."_

_Aqua studied the boy for a moment, and saw something familiar in his slightly spiked blond hair, and cerulean blue eyes... something very familiar. The girl also looked rather peculiar, with her shoulder length auburn hair, and light violet eyes._

_"Who are you two?" She asked._

_The girl answered first. "I'm Kairi, Kairi Hisato."_

_The boy smiled and held out an open hand. "I'm Roxas Hikari, Keyblade weilder, and protector of worlds. Nice to meet you."_

----

"Roxas Hikari...?" Aqua said lightly, staring at Roxas intently. "But The King said that the keyblade weilder was a boy named Sora-"

Roxas grinned and scratched his head. "I'm kind of like a replacement, you could say."

"Replacement...? I'm so confus-" She paused and looked over at Terra again, noticing he was still laying on the ground unable to move. "He needs help!"

Roxas looked over at Riku as he continued to battle the creature, and noticed blood dripping down the side of his face. "Ah dammit, Kairi I need to help." He ran towards Riku, but not before pushing his hands outward, revealing Oblivion and Oathkeeper once more.

"Roxas what are you--?" Riku stepped back as Roxas leapt at the dark figure, letting a burst of fire shoot from the end of his two keyblade's.

"Firaga!" Roxas shouted as the fire turned into big flames and hit the figure knocking it backwards. It sprung back up shooting a black circle towards Roxas, but he blocked it with a quick reflega, and it flew back at the creature. "What the hell kind of magic was that?"

"It's using dark magic. But It's a replica of something Roxas, because it certainly isn't a nobody or a heartless." Riku held his head and turned to look at Aqua. "Who is she? Why is she here with this guy fighting this thing?"

Roxas blocked another attack coming from the creature and sighed deeply. "Could we talk about this later? I really don't feel like dying right now."

Riku nodded and stood in front the man named Terra. "I'm going to keep you safe."

"What about him." Terra coughed out, attempting to sit up.

"Who? Roxas? He'll be fine. I mean come on, he is the chosen master of the Keyblade." Riku smiled and looked over towards Aqua and Kairi. "So who are you two? Why are you here? Why do you both have Keyblades?"

"We're weilders too. We come from another world... and we were sent to try to stop the evil before it hit our home, destroying our king." Terra explained. "We heard about Sora and how he was the original chosen master of the keyblade... so we sought out to find him as well. When we were led here to Twilight Town, we met that man and realized he was the enemy we were searching for."

"Hm." Riku pulled his keyblade, Way To Dawn, in front of him and gripped it tightly. _'If more people can use the keyblades now, what purpose is there for me and Roxas?'_

He was interrupted from his thoughts by Roxas, who had pushed the creature back to retreat from a final spell of Firaga. As he rushed over to Terra he yelled out loudly, "Curaga!" And the green aura shot from the tip of his blade and covered Terra's body.

"Healed. You know magic as well?" Roxas nodded. "You are an amazing weilder indeed."

"So please could you explain to us why you're here in Twilight Town, or-" Roxas paused and looked around him sadly. "what's left of it."

"We came searching for you. We needed to find the true keyblade master... the one it originally picked. When we began searching through worlds... we noticed how much destruction had come upon the worlds. A war is happening Roxas, and the Nobodies and Heartless are against everyone now. Controlled by no one. There are mages and other weilders on the side of darkness, and we have no idea how to stop it." Aqua rushed out.

"We need your help." Terra said pulling his arms over his head.

"Scuse' us for a second," Riku mumbled pulling Kairi and Roxas away from Aqua and Terra. "Can we trust them Roxas? Can we really believe what they're feeding us?"

Roxas scratched his head lightly and looked over at Kairi. "I do believe we can, but we need to be watchful for quite awhile to make sure no suspicious behavior is happenening."

Kairi kicked some ashes with her foot and looked around her. They were standing near the alleyway where Hayner, Pence, and Olette used to hang out... and she couldn't help but remember what had happened so long ago. She had been 15 at that time, and was searching for Sora when Axel had captured her...

"Hayner, Pence, Olette-" Kairi looked up at the shadowed sky. "Where are they?"

Roxas turned over to her and his eyes widened in shock. "Oh god, no. They can't be-"

"What is everyone so worked about?" Terra asked looking over at Roxas.

"Where are the people of the town? Where is everyone who you saw!?" Roxas yelled clenching his hands on Terra's shoulders.

"We found some teenagers... they were down in the tunnels though. And the only way down is through where all the broken down trains are..." Before Terra could finish his sentence, Roxas began running towards the tram station, with Kairi and Riku following.

----

When they reached the tunnels, they were greeted by a burly black haired boy and a violet haired girl. They're faces were full of anger as they stared at Roxas, Kairi, and Riku.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The boy asked.

"Rai! Fuu!" Roxas yelled. "Where is Seipher?" They looked at him confused and then pointed behind themselves.

The familiar sneer met Roxas's eyes as Seipher stepped out from behind his two goons. He eyed Roxas for a moment then smiled lightly.

"Roxas Hikari. Didn't think I'd ever see you again. You disappeared for so long, everyone forgot you. Then that stupid Sora came and triggered my memory..." Seipher spat on the ground. "Let me guess, you want to see your friends hm?"

Roxas nodded slightly.

Seipher moved out of the way of blocking the tunnels and let Roxas and the others run inside to try to find the others... but what they found was something much worse. Blood was everywhere in the tunnels, and people were laying on the ground, their skin singed from, what Roxas guessed, the fire from the man they had chased away. But the thing that shocked him most was the boy with the blond goofy hair sitting beside another body of what looked like a boy. His arm was burned to where you could see the bones in his body, and his face was full of cuts from what looked like nails.

"Hayner... Pence-" Kairi whispered.

They looked over at Kairi and Roxas and their eyes widened.

"Roxas? Kairi?" Hayner whispered.

"Rox-as-?" Pence tried to spit out but Roxas cut him off.

"Don't talk Pence, you're in no shape. Did you two try to fight that man?" When Hayner nodded, Roxas clenched his fists. "Why?"

"He tried to take Olette... and we weren't... we weren't strong enough to stop him." Hayner let tears roll down his blood drained cheeks.

"He has Olette? Dammit. What are we going to do? We don't even know where we can find him!" Roxas yelled.

"Roxas, calm down. We'll find her." Kairi gripped his arm and he unclenched his fists. "Guys, did you see where he went after you fought him?"

"He disappeared into a hole... like the one that red haired dude dragged you into when we saw you last Kai," Hayner explained.

"He can manipulate darkness just like a nobody. Who is this man we're fighting?" Kairi whispered.

_'I can't do this... So many people are dying... and they're getting hurt because I'm not as good as Sora was... Dammit I'm such a fool, thinking I could actually do this,'_ Roxas thought to himself as he held his head in his hands.

_'Stop it. Just stop it right now Roxas.'_ A voice yelled in his mind.

_'Sora... you're like a freaking guardian angel to me. Or my concience... jeeze. But what can you expect me to do? I am nothing like you... I can't do this I can't-'_ But Sora cut him off angrily.

_'Shut the hell up you idiot. Everyone has their doubts Roxas, even I did. I didn't want to be the keyblade weilder but I sucked it up and did it the best I could. Yes I died trying, but I made a difference in the worlds I helped. I saved people Roxas. I didn't want to risk my life but I sucked it up and did my heroic thing.'_ Roxas felt himself smile and he shook his head. _'Now go do your thing Roxas.'_

"You got me Sora." He chuckled and Kairi looked over at him at the mention of Sora's name.

"So you're still helping Sora," Kairi smiled lightly and looked up to the sky once more. "Come on Roxas. Let's go save her."

Roxas looked over towards her and Riku. "Of course." And he pulled out the keyblade in triumphic joy.

* * *

**End Note: **_Hope it was good!!! Updates may take awhile since I am oober busy this month with Senior paper, Chemistry crap, blah blah blah I know you don't care. Hehe. Well review with my most favoritest **purpley **button of DOOM! -- Rikku_


	2. trusting denial

**Author's Note: **_It took me a while to get it on here but I finally have finished Chapter 2. I'm not quite sure how long it will take me to get chapter 3 started, but with so many stories to do... I hope you like it. The ending of this chapter I think sucks, but maybe you'll like it. _

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own._

_

* * *

_

_'Stop it. Just stop it right now Roxas.' A voice yelled in his mind._

_'Sora... you're like a freaking guardian angel to me. Or my concience... jeeze. But what can you expect me to do? I am nothing like you... I can't do this I can't-' But Sora cut him off angrily._

_'Shut the hell up you idiot. Everyone has their doubts Roxas, even I did. I didn't want to be the keyblade weilder but I sucked it up and did it the best I could. Yes I died trying, but I made a difference in the worlds I helped. I saved people Roxas. I didn't want to risk my life but I sucked it up and did my heroic thing.' Roxas felt himself smile and he shook his head. 'Now go do your thing Roxas.'_

_"You got me Sora." He chuckled and Kairi looked over at him at the mention of Sora's name._

_"So you're still helping Sora," Kairi smiled lightly and looked up to the sky once more. "Come on Roxas. Let's go save her."_

_Roxas looked over towards her and Riku. "Of course." And he pulled out the keyblade in triumphic joy._

_----_

A dank, musty smell filled the nose of a young teenage girl. Her green eyes were filled with tears as her arms clutched her opposite wrists, and then a voice caught her attention, and she whimpered lightly.

"Make a sound, and I will not hesitate to kill you." The voice of a man yelled in her direction.

She saw the pool of light where he had opened a door, but it had soon shut, with her trapped once again inside. Pain stung her head as she reached up to touch her soft brown hair, and she felt something wet hit her fingers. Blood. The smell of it encased her nostrils and she felt herself begin to fall into another patch of darkness, and this time, she wasn't sure if she was coming out of it or not.

----

Roxas was worried. He didn't like to be worried, especially when it came to someone he hadn't seen since... well, since Sora had been brought out of his sleep so long ago. Olette was missing... and he wasn't sure if he could really find her. Of course Kairi was with him, which helped sooth his nerves... she always managed to do that to him, not matter what mood he was in before. Whenever he saw her, it was like he was a completely different person... like he was more like Sora...

"Roxas?" Her voice took him from his dream-like trance back to reality.

"Yes?" He asked, a smile crossing his lips.

"What's that smile for?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. "Please tell me you aren't imagining me naked... god, I heard that from Tidus and Wakka so much I felt like I was going to puke."

Roxas felt a growl rise in his throat, but he quickly pushed it back down. "Of course not. I'm smiling because I love you." A dirtier part of his mind sniggered lightly but he brushed it off.

"So what about this whole Olette situation guys?" Riku mumbled from ahead of them. "He has to be here in Twilight Town... there isn't any other place he could momentarily take refuge."

"He could have managed to return to where we first met him." Aqua's soft voice flowed from behind Riku's stiffening form.

"Where exactly did you meet him at?" Riku spat out, his voice had a monotone to it as he faced her sparkling blue eyes.

"A world that refugees have fled for years... a place where Sora made many friends." Terra's voice whispered from beside Aqua.

Roxas held his head for a moment trying to think. He didn't have every single memory of every place Sora had ever gone, and he wasn't so sure if he could figure out the place they were talking about now. Sora made many friends in many places, Roxas knew that for sure... but a place for refugees? How could he try to remember this place if it was somewhere he had never even seen?

_'They'll keep coming after you as long as you continue to weild the Keyblade.'_

_'I think you must have hit him pretty hard...'_

_'Donald.'_

_'Goofy.'_

_'Oh, I'm Sora!'_

"Traverse Town." Roxas let the words instinctively fall from his lips and Kairi smiled.

"So many memories rest in those three districts," She whispered, closing her eyes softly. "That's where I waited for Sora until he deafeated Ansem... then everything changed and I was sent back to Destiny Islands to wait for him again."

"I wish I had been there... all I have are slight memories... ones that aren't even mine to begin with." Roxas held his head and Kairi touched his arm lightly. _'Why am I getting these visions of darkness with these memories? Why can I not reach the light-'_

"Roxas are you alright?" Riku nudged his arm and smiled jokingly at him.

"Yes. We should leave immediatley. Aqua, Terra, are you coming with us or are you going to travel amongst yourselves?" Roxas asked smiling at the two of them.

"Oh, you want us to come with you? Truly keyblade master?" Aqua asked looking up at him with her eyes shining.

"Miss Aqua, we must be careful. You cannot harm yourself during this misson..." Terra whispered beside her.

"I know this Terra! I need to go with him, our master commands it. We have to help him with his mission... it is our destiny." She whispered harshly.

"Your destiny perhaps." Terra mumbled, but he turned to Roxas and bowed. "We our at your service Master Hikari."

"Good. Let us leave this place and head our search off in Traverse Town."

----

Dark... it was all so dark. Everytime she felt her eyes open, all she could see was the darkness she was eclipsed in. The blood was still there, dripping onto the floor until she was in a puddle of it... and her stomach began to churn at the smell of it coagulating. Vomit spewed from her mouth and she barely had the energy to wipe it away...

"Death... please just kill me now." She begged, but all that returned her plea was silence.

----

_'Hatred, thats all you're filled with, the hatred Sora never felt. You are a Nobody, and you feel nothing Roxas... you are nothingness, and soon you will be complete in darkness...'_

Roxas awoke with sweat dripping down his brow. Everyone was asleep but he and Riku, whom was piloting the ship. He stared over at him, making sure that he hadn't seen Roxas's fear when he awoke from the dream... the dream he had been having for months now... ever since he had been brought back to Kairi...

"M-master Hikari are you awake?" Aqua's voice came from beside Kairi's unmoving form.

"Oh yes of course I am Miss Aqua." He sat up and looked over at her, and he gasped for a moment. It took him until now to realize how beautiful she was, with her dark blue hair and aqua colored eyes... it was no surprise to him why her name was Aqua now... "Is anything wrong?"

She stretched her arms over her head and yawned slightly. "Nothing of course, I just saw you awake so suddenly, that I wasn't sure whether you had a nightmare or not."

"Oh it was nothing." He rubbed his arms and looked over at his fiance's sleeping form and smiled.

"You love her, do you not? The Princess of the heart, I mean."

"Of course I do. She means the world to me... I would do anything I could to protect her. I almost lost her before, when I once more became non-existant, but I have been given another chance at life, and this one, I mean to use it the best I can. I plan to marry her." Roxas blushed.

"Of course. Aren't the two of you a little young to marry?" Aqua said narrowing her eyes.

"Young? We are almost eighteen. Wait a moment, how old are you?" Roxas asked, but then he felt stupid for asking.

"I am almost twenty-one." Aqua smiled. "Terra is twenty-six."

"A tad old to be bossed around kids aren't you?" Riku's voice suddenly said.

"You have no place to speak Riku. Are you not older than he?" Aqua asked with a slight sneer.

"I am nineteen going on twenty." Riku pushed back his silver hair and smiled at Aqua.

Aqua stared at him for a moment, and Riku felt his body freeze, and then something soft entered his mind without him allowing it. Something was reading his thoughts.

_'Tell me Riku, what do you think of this? Perhaps this shall make you less cocky, '_

He gasped.

_'You're reading my thoughts Aqua... how are you-' _

Then it hit him, when she fully raided his mind.

_**'Aqua's beautiful, damn, I wish I could-'**_

_**'Roxas is thinking irrationaly...'**_

_**'Those eyes are just like mine-'**_

"Get the hell out of my mind Aqua!" Riku screamed pushing himself back away from her.

She blushed uncontrollabley as he continued to scream at her about her mind probing...

While Roxas just continued to stare from one of them to the other.

* * *

**End Note: **_Yeah, that's all for now. Hope you enjoy!!! Please review!_


End file.
